Breaking Free
by notashamedtobe
Summary: What if imprinting wasn't what the man wanted? What if Bella stood up for herself? What if in the midst of all this, two people find themselves together?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is something that came into my head as I was driving to work one morning. Let's pretend that Bella never went to Italy, but Edward, being a hundred plus year old moron, actually went by more than "He's at the funeral" to presume that it was Bella who died. He actually did some research and realized it wasn't her that kicked the bucket. So there's no Volturi, but she went back to him because she's idiotic... but not for long. I also messed with some of the imprinted pairings because I'm cool like that. **_

I bite my lip as I stand at the stove stirring the pot of soup. It's a stormy, rainy day that just begs for something piping hot in the belly; of course, not Edward's belly. He doesn't feel the cold, or the heat, or pain, or a damn thing it seems other than directing every moment of every day of my life. I sigh as I stir the chicken noodle soup, cringing as I find myself once again criticizing my decision to go back to Edward and his family.

Yes, his family. It seems they take being a package deal very seriously. I cannot find a moment to myself without one of them being in my face. Well, it's mostly Edward and Alice really. I'm his pet and her life-size Barbie doll. I slam the wooden spoon against the pot, causing some of the hot liquid to jump out and scorch me. Before I can even mutter a curse of pain Edward's there, shoving my hand under a stream of cold water.

_Mr. Know It All_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Ain't it something y'all_

_When somebody tells you something bout you_

_Think that they know you more than you do_

_So you take it down another pill to swallow_

_Mr. Bring Me Down_

_Well ya like to bring me down, don't ya_

_But I ain't laying down_

_Baby I ain't going down_

_Can't nobody tell m how it's gonna be_

_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me_

_Baby you should know that I lead not follow_

Thrust up. Thrust up. Hold her hips. Squeeze them gently when she rolls them. Opps, forgot to count to five before resuming my thrusts upward, but not too high because that hurts. Not too soft either because...I forget why, but I know there's a reason. I let out a sigh, hoping she thinks it's one of sexual satisfaction because there's no way in hell I wanna talk after this, or, _shudder_, while I'm buried in her snatch.

Her breathy moans alert me that she's close to falling over, which is great since I'm bored - so fucking bored. But she's my soul mate, my reason for living. So if that's the case, why would I rather fuck a cactus?

I deviate from the norm and let go of one her hips to find her clit. Her body stops moving. Her eyes find mine. Her gaze is furious. How dare I stop? How dare I actually try to make her feel good? How dare I try to be a part of this other than just acting as her life size vibrator?

She licks her lips, which are on the thin side. Not like Angelina Jolie lips. Or Bella Swan lips. Whoa, where did that come from?

Her voice is scratchy from trying to catch her breath. Why? I'm not even sweating. Shouldn't a good lay require sweating as proof that you both tried to rock each other's worlds? Opps, her eye is twitching. I guess I haven't been a good imprint and ignored whatever it is she's been babbling about.

"Are you even listening to me?" God, her voice can break glass. I sigh once more, trying my damnedest to listen and stay awake through another boring fuck. "What are you doing?"

I sit up, another no-no, but I'm way past caring. "I was going to play with your clit so you can feel good."

Kim shakes her head. Sex is bad. We shouldn't have fucked until marriage. Her parents already think I'm bad news. Now they think she's a slut and gangbanging the Pack. I can only wish that were the case because then there might be more to her. "No, that's not what we do. It's not how I like it."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the gist of it all. How _she_ likes it - just her, not me, never me. I never wanted to be an oversized dog. I never wanted to fight vampires. I never wanted to be stuck in La Push. Don't get me wrong, I love my people and our land, but I loved my free choice just as much. I wanted to go to college. I was going to study computer graphics, maybe have gotten into advertising, but not now. Now I have to stay here to live under her Majesty and her rules of fucking. I shove her off gently, because after all she is my imprint, and grab my boxers.

I shove my legs into them, blatantly ignoring her and the crying she's now doing. Of course, that lasts for all of three seconds before I have her in my arms, soothingly patting her hair until she shoves me away. Well, tries, but I figure her beating on my shoulders means she wants some space.

She stands up, semi-naked. Did I mention that she doesn't take off her shirt when we fuck? She doesn't. I don't think I've even seen her nipples. Hell, I can describe in perfect detail what Leah's nipples look like. They look like 'Reese's Big Cups' on a mountain of coffee ice cream. Fucking Sam's a lucky fucking bastard, although I'm pretty sure Leah can beat his ass - imprint or not. At least they were already in a committed relationship when they imprinted on one another. Not me. I didn't even know who the hell Kim was until I dropped a pencil.

Kim grabs her jeans. "You're such an asshole!" I sigh, which just gets her all the more riled up. She's shimmying into her jeans, boobs somehow bouncing more than whenever we fuck. Really? "You're such a fucking tool. You don't care about me at all. It's because of some ancient voodoo bullshit that we're even together. Your wolf can't even stand me."

I growl out at her, my wolf rising to the surface. "That's because you refuse to accept him. Accept me. Everything has to be done your way. I can't have my own opinions. I can't have my own feelings. Everything's tied to you. I'm fucking tied to you and I sure as hell don't want to be!"

Her face falls just before her tears. "I thought that imprinting was about making me happy? That I'm what your wolf and the Spirits deemed you needed."

I shake my head, "You refuse to meet my wolf. You dictate everything about my life. My wolf is not submissive. He no longer wants you for our mate. Just think about it. If I never phased and dropped that stupid pencil, then I would have never paid you any mind."

_Oh you think that you know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely_

_Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me__  
><em>

I try dragging my hand away from him, but he refuses. He's going on and on about how careless I am. How I simply lack self-preservation and blah blah blah. I tune him out. After a while, listening to him feels like what hemorrhoids might feel like on a hot and humid day.

He's waving his free hand in front of my face. "Are you even listening to me, Isabella?"

His grip has loosened and I take the opportunity to snatch my hand back, realizing the skin looks a bit bluish due to the cold water. I grab the kitchen towel and wrap it around it to warm it up.

I sigh looking at him in all his untouchable, never-changing glory. Perfection? I once thought so, but how is it perfection when it never changes? I can remember walking through Port Angeles with him one cloudy afternoon past an elderly couple, clearly still smitten with each other. I had thought how extraordinary it must have been for them to have met so many years ago and built a life together, had kids, and still be able to giggle and look at one another all starry-eyed. I'm sure he would have been there when she gave birth. She would have been there when he was flat on his ass getting sick in the bathroom. Yeah, it sounds all kinds of gross, but isn't that what love is? All the great plus all the gross and still wanting that person just as much.

I look at Edward and realize he will never be that person for me. He'll never stand by my bedside as I push out our kids. Hell, he's already technically dead so there wouldn't be any kids to push out. And since he's dead do I really want to start practicing necrophilia just to get off? I shake my head. I'm losing my mind. I love him.

Without him I can't breathe... but I can. I have. I did. When he left me in the middle of the woods where Sam found me I was barely breathing or living, but Jake helped pull me out of it. Okay, I'll admit that some of my methods of living were less than healthy. But hearing his voice in my head for kicks? Completely ignoring the hurt in others from my actions? I'm surprised my dad even bothers still talking to me.

He turns off the stove before pouring out some soup into a bowl for me. He places it on the kitchen table and guides me to my seat. Just as I think he's about to hand feed me, I snatch the spoon out of his hand. I grit out between tightly clenched teeth, "I can manage."

He sighs his long suffering sigh. Really, what's the deal with that anyway? He's going to be forever gorgeous, forever wealthy. He's going to live through new technologies and has lived through some of the most important things to ever happen in our history. What the hell is he sighing about?

He takes my free hand in his. "Isabella, my love, have you thought about my proposal?"

The spoon drops to the floor. His proposal? He'll take my life if I marry him. My counter proposal? He takes my virginity before killing me. See what a healthy relationship we have?

I bend down to retrieve the spoon, stopping when the jangling of Jake's wolf on my bracelet seems all louder than usual. I sit up, sipping my soup slowly. I have tried seeing Jake as more than just my friend Jake, but I can't. I know he loves me and I love him, just not in the way he wants. He's my best friend plain and simple. Yeah he can turn into a gargantuan wolf, but he loves belly rubs so it's okay.

Yet again, he's another one who tries to tell me what's best for me. That _he's_ best for me. That _he's_ my natural path. How the hell does _he_ know that? He's still two years younger than me, and if it weren't for phasing would still be that lanky, scrawny kid I hung out with on the beach that day. He might have been mature once he was done with college and had grown up, developed at a normal rate. Not simply because some vampire family decided to take residence in his neck of the woods and trigger his wolf gene.

I sigh before looking at Edward. Before when I would look at him I would lose my breath. Now? Now, I feel like I'm losing myself and I hate it. I put the soup down and walk out the front door to sit on the porch steps. I don't bother to look if he's followed because I know he has. He always does. After all, he has to make sure the fragile human hasn't hurt herself, or heaven forbid, gotten a splinter on her ass.

He sits beside me. I rise when I see his hand reaching for mine. I turn to look at him without second guessing myself any longer. "I will not marry you." I take a deep breath and let go. Just let it all go. "And after today I no longer wish to see you or your family. I don't want this anymore. I don't want you."

Whoa, that's a load off my chest let me tell you.

He doesn't agree. He rises from the steps, nerves frazzled. "What are you saying Bella?" Oh, now it's Bella? "You...this is because I proposed, isn't it? It's because you fear the magnitude of our love and only have your parents' failed relationship to go by."

I gape at him. "Fu...fuck you!" I slap a hand to my mouth as his eyes widen to the point of being comical. I laugh a laugh that rumbles from some part so deep inside me, I think I might explode. "Fuck you, you self-righteous, pompous asshole!"

_Mr. Play Your Games_

_Only got yourself to blame_

_When you want me back again_

_But I ain't fallin back again__  
><em>_Cause I'm livin' my truth without your lies_

_Let's be clear baby, this is goodbye_

_I ain't comin' back tomorrow_

He glares at me. "Truly Isabella, that kind of language doesn't suit a lady. I must insist that you stop going to La Push to hang out with Jake and his unruly friends. I do not approve of their influence on you."

That little speech quickly sobers me up. "And that's the gist of it, isn't it? You don't approve. You insist. You take the engine out of my truck. You buy Alice a Porsche as payment for babysitting me. You will only turn me if I marry you. It's all about you, you, and you. Fuck, insisting that you bang me before turning me is really the only time I've insisted on anything for myself. Well, I'm done with that version of Bella. I'm done with doing whatever it is you want whenever you want it. I'm done trying to have relationships outside of you and your family without having to worry about how it makes you feel. I'm just...just done."

He stares at me with his mouth wide open. I unhook the diamond pendant he gave me to add to my charm bracelet. That couldn't even be just mine. He had to own that as well. I drop it on the floor as I walk inside to a future without forever.

_So what, you've got the world at your feet_

_And you know everything about everything_

_But you don't_

_You still think I'm comin' back but baby you'll see_

_Mr. Know It All_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me__  
><em>

I walk outside to the backyard on a surprisingly sunny Friday afternoon. I'm kind of in awe of myself at the moment. I had done it; I had broken up with Edward Cullen. He tried talking to me the next day at school, but I ignored him. I ignored Alice and her incessant pouting and whining. I blocked their numbers from my cell phone and asked my dad to do the same for the house number. He was a tad bit too excited about the whole thing if you ask me. The week had passed by relatively quickly, even amid all the gossip and stares of our classmates. Heck, even the faculty was mesmerized at our little soap opera. I'm so over it, which is why I'm standing on the back porch at one o'clock in the afternoon instead of American History.

I look at the trees that line the edge of the backyard. The woods that lead into a forest where the once love of my life left me to fend for myself against a bitter and hurt mate of a sadistic vampire. Thankfully the wolves had been able to protect me. They had helped save me, first against Laurent, and then Victoria when she was stupid enough to cross onto their lands. Jake had mentioned that it had been Jared to go in for the final kill. I sigh when I realize I never even thanked him. He saved my life, and what did I do? I forgot all about him, Jake, and the rest of the pack as soon as Edward floated back into my life. What was thanking him, or any of them, really worth when compared to Edward and the Cullens.

I shake my head sadly. I'm ashamed of my actions - my continued actions. I have shown no remorse at my appalling manners and lack of gratefulness. I let myself get lost in all the glitter of what I thought love was. I bite my lip before heading towards the trees. I couldn't tell you what I was thinking, only finding myself drawn deeper and deeper into the moss-covered sanctuary.

The trees providing shade from an odd, sunny day. I don't feel afraid. In actuality I feel like I'm being led somewhere. I come across a small clearing, take out my phone and see I've been walking for less than twenty minutes. I think I could make it back home with no problem and am grateful to see that I still have service. I sit on a fallen log, squeal like a prissy bitch when I see a bug the size of the moon and promptly fall on my ass.

A deep rumbling laugh surrounds me. I look up, furious that my clumsiness once again amused someone. I lose my breath when the one wolf I've been finding myself thinking about is standing before me in all his naked glory. I actually gulp, which makes him laugh once more as he unties what I'm guessing to be shorts from his ankle.

"You can look up now." His voice is like the gooey middle of a molten chocolate lava cake. Decadent. I do as he says, slightly abashed that I'm sort of disappointed that he's covered up. At this rate it might be the only penis I ever get to see. I roll my eyes at the insanity that is in my mind.

He walks, stalks, over to me and offers his hand. I ignore the small tingling I feel rush through me when his hand closes over mine. I stuff down the urge to moan a little when he hauls me up, causing my body to mold to his. I dare to look up and see his eyes dark with something that makes me tingle inside. Then I remember that he's imprinted and I'm just a horny girl in the woods.

I push myself away and turn to make my way home when his hand closes around my wrist. I look back, pleased at how his skin looks against the paleness of mine. We don't say anything for quite some time. I feel his hold diminish on me enough that I pull my hand away. His gaze is as intense as before.

I lick my dry lips, forcing myself to speak. "I..." I feel my hands clench into fists. No wonder everyone makes my decisions. I can't even form a simple declarative sentence for goodness sake. I square my shoulders and look him in the eye. "I wanted to say thank you, even though the words aren't enough."

He shrugs his shoulders and leans against the fallen log. "For what? I was just doing my job."

I shake my head, amazed that he sees it as simple as that. I don't even realize I've moved closer to him. "God, it's so much more than that! You, and the rest of the pack, you guys saved me when I didn't want to be saved. You gave a bigger shit about my life than I did."

I slap a hand over my mouth shocked. God, is that the truth? What a selfish brat I've been.

He pushes himself off the log with one of his legs. He looks me over appraisingly. I can feel my stomach flutter and my nipples harden. He gives me a sly smile before asking, "And now?"

I answer him honestly. "Life is a big mess of crap most of the time, but yeah, I wanna live. Live my life my way."

He nods, his face scrunched up as if deciding something. He cracks his neck and moves closer to me. Before I can register what's going on, he's pressed against me. Of course, I only reach up to his nipples. I close my eyes, unsure of what he's doing. His hands find my shoulders, warmth seeping into my body. They make ghost-like trails down my arms to my waist. My breath catches in my throat. His hands find my waist, his fingers splayed out, probably almost touching. He's so huge, but they all are compared to me. For some reason, I don't feel small right now.

I shiver when I feel his breath tease my skin, his voice a whisper in the air. "Open your eyes, Bella."

I do, but refuse to look up, fearful of breaking this spell I'm under. He speaks again, "Look at me."

I try to move away, but he won't budge. Finally, after what seems like a lifetime, I do as he asks. I gasp at the passion in his eyes. His voice is hoarse, "I do too."

My voice is strong as I ask, "You do too what?"

His head lowers closer to mine. His breath teases my lips as he speaks against them. "I wanna live my life my way, too."

Then his mouth is on mine, his tongue shoving my lips open so he can show me just how much he wants to live life his way. I moan as my hands grip his biceps for support. Our tongues dance around one another as his hands find the hem of my shirt. Before I can question his actions, he rips it straight down the middle. Instead of being pissed, I'm so turned on by the almost animalistic act that I cry out.

He smells the air, and in turn, my arousal. His eyes are nearly black with want. He licks his lips before telling me, "Fuck, Bella, you smell so good."

I don't want to talk. Talking might destroy this moment, this bubble we suddenly find ourselves in. I reach for his shorts with shaky fingers. He quickly grabs my hands and brings them to his lips. His voice is soft. "We don't have to do this. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do or aren't ready for."

I shake my head furiously. I was past ready when I saw his dick swinging to and fro as he approached me before. I might actually shoot myself if I don't get my hands on that perfection. All I say is, "I want. Believe me, I want."

His smile is instantaneous and bright. "Fuck yeah, that's what I like to hear."

Self doubt starts to creep in. I curse myself when I hear the words slip out of my mouth. "Unless...unless you don't want?"

He says nothing but slowly, ever so slowly, takes my hands and places them on his erection. We both groan at the contact. His voice is deadly, "I want. Believe me, I fucking want."

I don't know who undressed who. I don't care. I do know that when my bare back felt the cold barren ground beneath me, I shivered. It could be because of the cold. It could also be because Jared's one hand slides down the length of my body and into me. I cry out, thrashing as he holds me down, relentlessly fingering me to my first blinding orgasm.

_"JARED!"_

Birds squawk in righteous anger as my scream disturbs their peaceful slumber or dillydallying. I could care less because as I'm coming down from my high, Jared's on top of me, telling me to open my eyes. My body is his, so I do as he asks. I whimper as I watch him suck my juices off his fingers.

His eyes roll back as he groans. I can't help but feel a bit smug about my womanly appeal. He kisses me fiercely and I happily reciprocate his passion. I can't feel the cold anymore as his larger than life body covers me like the best blanket ever. He breaks away from me, leaving me gasping for more.

He gently strokes my hair, brushing it out of my face. "Fuck, you're beautiful." I blush. He smiles. "Fuck, you're real."

I feel there's a depth of feeling behind that last statement that deserves to be addressed, but before I can ask he has us flipped over. He growls out at me, "I'm going to eat you now."

Before that can truly register in my mind, he has me straddling his face. I squirm, uncomfortable at how open I am to him. I'm grateful that even though no one besides me gets to enjoy it, I religiously landscape the lawn. Then I lose all train of thought as his tongue delves inside me. I can't help but ride his face as he brings me so much pleasure. I'm sure to go hoarse from all the screaming I'm doing.

Finally he allows me a release. I cry out his name over and over, feeling tears slide down my face. I slump forward, but he catches me and eases me down his body, his erection hot and heavy between our bodies. I shudder when it teases my clit. I manage to pick up my head, only to be met with the sight of his face covered in my juices which only make his already radiant skin shiny. He licks his lips, groaning and pressing me against his dick.

He yanks me up so our faces are closer. I smell myself on him and can't help but lean forward to lick him clean. His hands find my ass and start kneading the skin as I continue to lick him, ignoring the biting cold on my back in favor of concentrating on the heat beneath me.

I shiver and he curses. He somehow gets us both up, me cradled in his arms, with me pouting that he interrupted me. He just smiles. "Can't have you getting hypothermia. Nah, it wouldn't be good at all, especially since I'm nowhere near done with you."

He races us home. Before I can say anything he has me in the shower, water cascading down his body. I can feel my insides clenching with the need to be closer to him. Of course, the water's still cold and I yelp when I realize it.

He laughs and I do too. He strokes my cheek softly and in wonderment. "Who knew?"

I want to ask what he means, but he's kissing me once more. I can feel that the water has started to warm up as I try to climb up his body. My hand snakes between our bodies to find him hard. I wrap my hand around him and smile when I feel him tremble. He presses me against the wall as I line him up where I need him most.

He pulls his head back and stares at me. "I'm not with Kim. I need you to know that. I'm not the guy that fucks around on his girl."

My mouth drops open. I stammer to get my question out, "Bu...but, how is that...I mean, I thought imprinting..."

He supplies, "A load of bullshit? She's a nice girl, but not _the_ girl and no wolf tribal mojo is telling me different."

I nod, understanding what he means. She's not his choice. Maybe I could possibly be?

He kisses the end of my nose, "I want this."

I nod as he starts to push inside me. There's so much heat between us, I feel I'm suffocating. He doesn't let me drown though. His mouth is there to give me the air I so desperately need. "Breathe, Isabella, breathe for me baby."

Then his tongue is in my mouth as he pushes through that final barrier. I cry out as his body freezes to give me time to adjust. The searing pain is quickly gone; soothed by the heat his thick dick is giving me - my own form of a heating pad. He's standing still there, keeping me pressed against the bathroom tiles until I roll my hips, making us both moan.

His voice is tight. "Tell me I can move now."

I let out a breathy sigh, "Oh, yes, please..."

He starts to move, lifting my body up as he presses forward. He's so gentle that it brings tears to my eyes. I let my head fall back as the waves of bliss start to build. I shift my hips wanting more. His fist slams against the wall, cracking some of the tiles. "Fuck, just like that. I'm in you so deep, baby - so fucking deep. Tell me you can take all of me."

I look at him. There's this look in his eyes that tells me he means more than simple sexual gratification. Can I? Can I take all of him? I lean forward and press my lips to his shoulder. He keeps moving as I open my mouth and bite him. Hard. Harder than I've ever bitten anything before. Hard enough to taste a bit of blood. Hard enough to mark what's mine.

His thrusts get crazy as he calls out my name over and over again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...yes! Yes! Fucking bite me! Fucking mark me!"

I feel myself clench around him as he starts to release inside me. I pull back so our mouths can fuse together. He keeps pushing into me as he softens. Finally, he lowers me to the floor.

Our kiss ends and we're both breathing pretty hard. He turns his head to look at his shoulder. The indentation of my teeth has already healed, but can still be seen. The smile on his face is like sunshine. "You fucking marked me, Bella."

I nod slowly. "I did."

He gets this gleam in his eyes. "You know I'm going to return the favor."

I reach around him to grab my shampoo bottle. I start to lather my hair. "I hope so."

He moves me to stand under the water to rinse out my hair. He helps me with the conditioner, lowering his mouth to my ear to whisper. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bella."

I sigh happily, "Happy Valentine's Day, Jared."

_**Many thanks to my beta, krystal214, for all her fine work and getting this back to me so quickly.**_

_**Also this story won Author's Choice over at the TrickyRaven site. Thanks to them as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2

We stay in the shower, teasing one another with soft touches and nibbles. Finally the water starts to cool and I begin to shiver. I lean against him, trying to warm up. He puts an arm around my middle, pulling me closer to him before reaching down to shut the water off. He pulls the shower curtain back to grab a towel.

Somehow with one arm around me and a towel in the other hand, he gets us both out of the tub. He's so tall that we're almost eye level when he kneels before me to dry me off. His touch is feather light. I lean back against the wall mesmerized by how content he looks doing such a simple task. When he feels I'm dry enough he hangs up the towel properly and searches under the sink for something, giving me a very impressive gander at his Prime Grade A ass.

He turns around, smug smirk in place. I feel the blush travel along my body. He wiggles a bottle of lotion in front of me. "I love the way you smell."

He rubs some into my calves. The heat of his skin instantly warms the lotion making me freaking purr. I bite my lip as I watch his dark brown hands on my pale skin. The contrast is so striking and sensual. I feel my body start to yearn for his.

His voice breaks up my daydream of him rubbing that lotion somewhere else. "What are you thinking so _hard_ about, Isabella?"

I gulp and look down at his heavy erection. I stammer, "Uh...um, not...nothing."

I take a step back as he rises to his full height. Suddenly the bathroom is too small. I'm too small. He's too big. He must sense my sudden panic because I'm in his arms, breathing in his scent in an instant.

He's whispering in my ear, "Shh, baby. It's okay. I was just teasing. Shhh..."

I take in another calming breath. I suddenly remember – well, feel – his erection trapped between our bodies. It's so hot, so hard. I want it - again. He keeps rubbing soothing circles on my back, but I know he's sensed the change in my mood because his hands are going lower and lower. As my hands find his arms, I manage to get one hand between our bodies to grab his hard length. His hands cup my bottom, kneading the muscles there.

I push myself off of him, never relinquishing my hold on his erection. He takes his cue from me and leans against the bathroom counter. I lower – okay, more like stumble to my knees – and blow a shaky breath out that makes him throb in my hand. I am overly anxious about trying this, but he looks so fucking good that I have to try. I tentatively stick out my tongue and lick the slit in the head.

His body jerks making me jump. I look up at him and his head is thrown back, knuckles white against the countertop. If just a small lick did that, then what would this do? I lean forward and run my tongue along the entire shaft. He groans out my name, making my insides clench and throb with need. I vaguely remember Jess or Lauren or some other girl mention not to forget their balls and cup them in my hand as I lick him like he's a lollipop.

His hands find my hair, pulling slightly which I had heard was a turn-off even though it's making me wet. I love him manhandling me, directing me.

I open my mouth to take him inside. He groans again, "FUCK!"

I release him with a pop, grinning up at him like a loon. He looks down at me with such intensity in his eyes I feel like he's looking inside me. He hauls me up, ignoring my protests and ravages my mouth. There's no other word for it. It's all teeth, tongue and sex going on between our mouths. I didn't even know that my mouth could open so wide.

He pulls away when air becomes a necessity. I notice his eyes are glowing yellow around the brown. It's freaky, yet makes me want him inside me with a desperation I didn't know a person could possibly have. I lean forward and lick the mark I left on his neck. He growls, and in less than a blink of an eye he has me lifted onto the counter with his body between my thighs. He presses his thick member forward and I spread my legs wider, welcoming him inside me.

My mouth falls open in a silent scream. His hands are on my thighs as he starts to piston into me. His eyes glow even brighter and I know that he wants to mark me, but I feel it in my soul that now is not the time.

I put a hand on his chest, making his movements falter. "I know that you, and your wolf, want to mark me but I ask that we wait. I know I didn't, but I...I knew that you needed that at that time. I need for us to 'date' so my dad can get used to you and the idea of us. Um, uh, I do want you to though. I mean I hope you..."

He cuts me off with a bruising kiss, moving his hips softer than before. He breaks the kiss to stare into my eyes as he moves inside me. He's going so slow but so deep while holding me in place. Just sliding into me, reaching some spot only he can. My orgasm shocks the shit out of me.

"Jared!"

His name is torn from my throat. My body convulses and it triggers his release. His body falls forward and presses my ass into the sink. I start to giggle, embarrassed by my exuberant reaction to him.

He moves back, never disengaging from my body, and kisses me soundly. "I get it, babe. He's expecting you and Jake to have your happily ever after, and I'm not Jake."

I stroke his cheek. "No, and I'm glad."

He smiles a smile so bright that it makes me wonder how I could have ever thought that Jake was my sun. "And yeah, I sort of know that you need me to wait. Marking you can wait. Plus, I want to make it special."

I mock glare at him. "My bathroom isn't special?"

He kisses my nose. "For me? It's my favorite room in your house. For you? Nope. I'm going to make it memorable, babe."

I feel butterflies in my tummy. He pulls out and I wince to some extent from the soreness I now feel. His eyes widen in concern. He grabs a washcloth and drenches it with warm water. He gently cleans me down there and I must be some kind of nut because I can't help but wish he would just leave our sex juice combo alone.

He presses a kiss to my inner right thigh. I get a tingle. He looks up at me. "I'm going to mark you right here. Just where I get to see."

I blow him a kiss. "How about when I wear a bathing suit?"

He rolls his eyes. "Fine, just where I can touch then. Got a smart ass reply to that?"

I shake my head while running one of my hands up my thigh making his mouth drop open. I start to laugh as he gathers me up in a towel. He carries me to my room, dumping me on my bed rather unceremoniously.

I sit up and glare at him. "Hey!"

He just laughs. I get up and grab a pair of panties out of my dresser. He's right behind me, rifling around my panty drawer. He picks up a thong with the tags still on it and twirls it around his finger. I snatch it back and shove it back into the drawer, slamming it shut.

I huff. "I lost a bet back in Phoenix and had to go into some skanky sex shop and buy it."

He presses a kiss to the back of my neck before nibbling on my earlobe. "I still want to see you wear it. The thought of that fine milky ass in that sheer, lacey, black thong is making me hard, Bella."

He grinds said hard-on against my ass, making me very aware of just how naked he still is. I whimper. He chuckles and backs away. Now I'm pouting. He pats me on the ass before going to go sit on my bed. "Nah babe, you have to be sore. Let's just chill, maybe watch a flick?"

I stick out my tongue at him. I grab a pair of lounge pants and throw on a t-shirt without a bra. He watches me get dressed and groans. "That's not fair - you not wearing a bra."

I just shrug my shoulders and wink at him. He gets up, stalking towards me when his posture abruptly changes. He rushes to my window which I had left open to let in a small breeze. He throws it open and sniffs the air before slamming it shut.

He turns around to look at me. The look in his eyes makes the hairs on my arms stand on end. "Edward and Jake are on their way. The wind is blowing in this direction so they might not have smelt me yet, but..."

His voice trails off, so I say what he didn't. "But they'll still be able to smell us in the woods where we were and," I stagger against the dresser. "… and what we did."

He nods as he stands in front of me. "Does this, does them coming, change...?"

I stand up straight and shove – well, try to – at his chest. "Don't you dare finish that thought. I marked you. I claimed you as mine. Them coming here and finding out about us changes nothing."

He smiles and kisses the breath out of me. He releases me and bites his lips. "Do you think I can borrow something of your dad's? I really don't want to do this with my dick smelling like your pussy all out in the open."

I slap a hand over my mouth. "Oh my god, okay."

I rush out of my room and find a pair of Charlie's old sweatpants that were stretched out. I run back to my room and shove them at him. He pushes his legs into them, making them look more like shorts than pants. I giggle. He looks down at them and shrugs his shoulders.

He opens my window and looks back at me. "I'm yours."

I nod and add, "I'm yours."

He smiles and jumps out of my window. I rush forward and am met with the sight of my wolf, my ex and best friend glaring at one another. Then they all look up right at me.

_**Thanks to my beta, krystal214, for doing a banging job like always :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

I turn my head back to the two assholes standing in front of me as I hear her shuffle away from the window, ruining the rest of my day with Bella. I hear snarling and snap my jaw at Cullen, "If you don't like what I'm thinking, stay the fuck out of my head, leech."

Jake looks at me like I have two dicks growing out of the top of my head. His voice cracks when he asks, "Wa..was that..?"

Edward finishes for him, "Was that you we could smell in the woods?"

I cross my arms and glare at the two of them. Jake already knows the answer. Even if it weren't for the smell of sex, he knows my scent. He knows hers as well. I don't know if Eddie-boy ever got Bells wet like I do, but her natural scent would still linger under the scent of our combined arousal and her orgasm.

Then I'm no longer standing, but feel her house pressed against my back as Edward has me pinned to the wall. "She is mine."

I laugh because it's just too fucking funny. "She hasn't been yours for a week. Longer than that, and you fucking know it."

All of a sudden I'm free from his grip - practically thrown across the yard - only to meet the angry glare of Jake again. He's practically foaming at the mouth, "You fucking dick! You're fucking im..."

Then no more words are said because he's phasing and I do the same. Our bodies collide mid-air before we land, snarling at one another.

He's screaming inside of my head, _"You fucking bastard! Fucking cheating on..."_

My growl shakes the ground, causing him and even the fucking leech to pause. _"I didn't cheat on Kim. We already broke up. If you could remove your head from your ass, you would have known that!"_

Jake comes charging at me just before the shot goes off. He skids to a stop as I'm snarling at him. Spittle is hanging from my lower jaw as I snap my teeth in his face. Damn it to hell if Bella doesn't look sexy as fuck, standing on her front porch with a fucking gun in her hands. And she's pissed, wicked pissed and I can still smell me in her. Fuck, can I get a boner as a wolf?

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

I cringe as Jake's voice screams in my head. I turn to face my mate and hope my tongue lolling out the side of my mouth constitutes a wolf smile. She nibbles on her bottom lip as the gun falls limply to the ground. I cringe, knowing damn well she didn't put the safety back on and could have shot herself. Jake shares my frustration.

I turn to look at Jake. _"She is mine."_

His reply, _"You haven't marked her yet."_

I growl, about to bite him on his furry ass when I hear her scream, "Edward, get the hell away from me and off my property!"

I turn around to see the fucking leech has slithered his way towards the porch steps while I was distracted. She takes a step back and that is all it takes to unite me and my pack-brother. He stands by my side as we both growl at Edward. He looks at us, a sneer upon his unchanging face.

He snarls, "She is mine."

That just sets my girl off. She huffs at him, "I'm not yours, you idiot!"

He just gapes at her. Enough of this crap. I phase back, naked might I add, as I see shredded pieces of Charlie's sweats all over the ground. Well, damn. I let Edward know what time it is. "Get away from her."

He yells at me, "She is not yours."

Before I can say a damn thing, Bella speaks, her voice soft, "But I am." Her eyes meet mine and the two jilted would-be lovers fade away. It's just me and her. "I'm his and he's mine. I marked him as mine."

At her words the mark on my neck seems to burn, but not in a painful way. It's just a reminder of what she's saying. Jake howls and the hurt of it makes my steps falter. Edward even seems to give pause as Jake's paws shake the earth and trees – hell, even her house quakes.

Edward looks at me and then at her. He faces me with a look of utter determination of his face before speaking again, "Bella, love, we can move past this. We don't have to negotiate the terms of our marriage now. I understand that I was out of line with what I said about your parents. It was uncalled for and unnecessary. I will not force you to wed me if you are not ready." He clears his throat, which is totally unnecessary by the way, before laying a bomb on me. "We can be intimate , my love, without me changing you."

I don't think first; I just charge him. Fuck does he think he is? That smell of sex in the air that even his dead limp-dick self can taste? That's my cum in her sweet pussy. MINE! I'm shoving him backwards and phased again before either one of us knows what the fuck is going on. We're all teeth and claws, snarling and deadly going at one another. I can hear Bella screaming amidst the chaos, but it's not enough to stop. He will not have what is mine. I claimed her.

Then he's baiting me, "But you have not marked her. I can still have her. Forgive her indiscretion to lie with you. After all, she is still so young."

I snarl, _"And you're not! You're older than me, her, and Charlie put together. You're fucking supposed to be dead. You were never supposed to meet her. Never even to have stood a chance. You're dead."_

He falters and I snap his fucking arm off. I charge at him again, cursing when even as a gimp he's still fucking quick as fuck. I have no clue how long we're fighting until he screams and drops to the ground.

Huh?

Then I smell it. Fire. Burning.

I phase back and see my mate standing a few yards away from us with a lighter in her hand and his arm under her foot. Holy fuck, she lit it on fire. Yeah, cue my hard on.

She takes in a deep breath and tells him, "I didn't want to do that. I don't want to hurt you more than I have to, but you need to leave and leave me alone for good. I am done with you and your family. There's too much hurt for me to forgive, and in all honesty I don't want to. What happens between me and Jared is just that, between me and Jared. It's of no concern to you. Now I ask, for the last time, that you just go away."

She kicks his arm in his general direction. He's mumbling apologies, but she doesn't listen or even look at him. Her eyes are on me. Then he's suddenly gone, and it's just us.

The fight leaves her. She just sags to the floor, but I catch her before she falls. She's giggling like a loon and I'm thinking she's in shock.

She buries her face in my chest, but I can still hear her. "Oh my god, I lit his arm on fire. I should be appalled, but it's kind of funny."

Fuck right it's funny. Wonder of Billy or Old Quil can put that in the journals? The Cullens leave Forks that same night, never to return. The treaty is abolished. You would think that our problems would be over, but nothing is ever that simple.

_**Thanks to my beta, krystal214. And I'm such a dork for harrassing you when you had already sent this badboy back to me. Flipping I-phone. Lol.**_


End file.
